


Trust me

by StarryKnight09



Series: Febuwhump 2021 [19]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, FebuWhump2021, Gen, Irondad, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Post-Spider-Man: Far From Home, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29585319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarryKnight09/pseuds/StarryKnight09
Summary: Peter webbed from building to building going faster and faster until it all became a blur.  He didn’t know what to do.  He didn’t know where to go.  Everyone knew he was Spiderman now.  No place was safe anymore.  Not as Spiderman or Peter Parker.  Beck had made sure of that.“May is calling.” Karen announced.“Answer.” He instructed and a wave of guilt surged through him.Febuwhump Day 20: Betrayal
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Febuwhump 2021 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138670
Comments: 14
Kudos: 205





	Trust me

Peter webbed from building to building going faster and faster until it all became a blur. He didn’t know what to do. He didn’t know where to go. Everyone knew he was Spiderman now. No place was safe anymore. Not as Spiderman or Peter Parker. Beck had made sure of that.

“May is calling.” Karen announced.

“Answer.” He instructed and a wave of guilt surged through him. He should’ve thought about May right away. As soon as his identity had been compromised, she should’ve been his first thought, but he’d panicked and completely forgotten about her. And she could be in danger.

“Peter?!” Her voice came over the line and she sounded just as afraid as he felt.

“May?”

“Oh my god Peter. Are you all right?”

“I’m fine May. Are you ok? Are you somewhere safe? You need to get somewhere safe.”

“I am honey. Don’t worry about me. I can take care of myself. It’s you I’m worried about.”

To be honest he was worried about himself too, but he didn’t want May to worry. “Don’t worry May. I’ll be-I’ll be fine.”

“Ok do you have a plan? Do you know where you’re going?”

“I don’t think I should tell you. It’s probably better if you don’t know.” Which was likely true but it also made it so he didn’t have to tell her he had no clue where he was going to go. Now that everyone knew his identity, going to May or MJ or Ned weren’t options.

“You’re probably right. But promise me you’ll stay safe.”

“I promise.” He winced. He hated lying to his aunt.

“And let me know you’re ok. When you can.”

“I will.”

“I love you Peter.”

“I love you too and I’m…I’m sorry for all of this.”

“It’s not your fault honey. And I know it’s all going to work out.”

He wished he had her optimism, because at the moment, he couldn’t see any way this was going to work out.

“Ok. I’ll talk to you as soon as I can May.”

“Bye Peter.”

“Bye.”

Karen ended the call and by now he’d left the city and crossed over into New York state. When he reached the outskirts of the civilization, he kept going, escaping into the trees, and breathing the first sigh of relief since his face had been splashed all over the news in New York. Instead of stopping now that he was in the cover of the forest, he kept going. Webbing and webbing. Away. Away. Until the sun dipped. And all his energy had been depleted. Along with his web fluid. He stretched his arm out and flexed his wrist and…nothing. Oh shit. Luckily, he was only about twenty feet in the air compared to his usual one to two hundred.

He slammed into the ground, the leaves cushioning his fall as he rolled across the dirt until he came to stop spread eagle on his back.

“Yep. That’s about right. This is exactly how my day’s been going.” He mumbled to himself as he laid there staring up at the darkening sky. He should get up. But he didn’t. What was the point? He had nowhere to go. No destination in mind besides fleeing the city, which he’d already done. So he pulled his mask off, crumpled it up like a pillow under his head, and stayed there as the light faded away and stars appeared in the sky. Eventually he fell asleep.

Something bright pierced his eyelids. He groaned and turned his head away, but it followed him. As he cracked his eyes open, the sun directly overhead practically blinded him. He winced and raised a hand into the air to try to block its glare. Why was it so bright? He must’ve been more exhausted than he’d thought. It looked like he’d slept half the entire morning away if the position of the sun was any indication. Rubbing his eyes, he sat up, and a wave of lightheadedness hit him. Right. He hadn’t eaten or drunk anything in probably close to 24 hours. As he focused on his body, he noticed his mouth felt dry and slight tremors ran through his limbs, which meant his blood sugar was tanking. Great. He had no food, no water, and no clue where he was besides somewhere in the middle of nowhere New York. And he had no idea what to do. 

“You seem to be in a bit of trouble.” A voice said from behind him.

He shot to his feet, staggering from dizziness. Having to defend himself like this wasn’t going to be ideal. How had anyone even found him? In the next second he realized he didn’t have to worry. The person standing in front of him was a friend. Sort of. At least he thought so.

“Oh. Hey, um, Dr. Strange.” He gave him a weak wave.

Dr. Strange raised an eyebrow at him.

“What can I do for you?” He asked tiredly, although if he had to help the wizard with some kind of mission right now he might cry.

“I think the question is what can I do for you?” Dr. Strange responded, cryptically, as usual.

Peter sighed. “Look man, I’m not really in the mood to play guessing games, so if you could get to the point…”

That got a smirk out of the man as he held an arm out, beckoning Peter toward him. “Come with me.”

There was no reason not to. His two choices were to stay here, thirsty and hungry with no options in the middle of the woods, or go with the wizard to someplace that might actually be safe and have food and water. It wasn’t a choice. He stepped forward and waited as Dr. Strange moved his hands to form a golden portal.

“After you.” Dr. Strange said, gesturing for Peter to step through.

“Sure. Why not?” He shrugged. This all seemed nuts, but at this point so many crazy things had happened in his life, he didn’t question it. He stepped through the portal, Dr. Strange right behind him.

He stopped up short the moment he saw where Dr. Strange had taken him.

“Why are we here?” He asked angrily.

“This is where I was asked to bring you.” Dr. Strange answered simply and started walking toward the house in front of them.

“Asked by who?” He frowned but hesitantly followed Dr. Strange as he walked up the steps to the front door of the cabin. Because that’s where he’d taken him. The Stark’s cabin. When the last thing he wanted to do was to implicate Pepper in any way since he seemed to be one of the world’s most wanted criminals at the moment. It was the same reason why he hadn’t called Happy for help either. He hadn’t wanted to get the other man arrested and accused of being an accessory to a murderer or something.

“You’ll see.” Dr. Strange answered noncommittally. Maybe Pepper had asked him? He wouldn’t put it past her. They’d never been particularly close before the snap, but ever since he’d come back, she’d made a real effort to spend time with him and to introduce him to Morgan. And Pepper was badass enough to decide to shelter him if she thought it was right, to hell with the consequences.

Dr. Strange opened the door and walked in without knocking. Peter blinked. That was kind of rude. But he followed a step behind.

“I found your errant child.” Dr. Strange loudly announced as soon as the door closed behind Peter. 

For a second he thought the house was empty, which didn’t make any sense because then who was Dr. Strange talking to? Then he heard a pair of footsteps upstairs. But just one.

“Is Pepper here?” He asked. If she was, he wondered where Morgan was.

Dr. Strange shook his head, looking toward the stairs, waiting.

“Then who—”

The person upstairs descended the staircase and came into view. At the sight of him, Peter forgot to breathe. His entire being stuttered to a stop. Because it wasn’t possible. What he was seeing. For a brief moment, he thought maybe Beck hadn’t died and this was all just one elaborate illusion, but if that were the case, his spidey sense should be screaming at him. And it was completely silent.

“Kid.” The man said as he reached the bottom of the stairs. Peter just stared. How could this be? It couldn’t be, because the person walking toward him was supposed to be dead. Peter had watched him die.

He felt the blood drain from his face, the entire shock of it too much to handle.

“Pete?” The dead but not so dead guy said his name with a characteristic concern, exactly how Peter remembered it. There was no way that could be faked. He had no idea what kind of face he was making at this revelation, but he didn’t have time to worry about it, because the edges of his vision had started fading away. He realized too late he was about to pass out. He flung an arm out but grasped only thin air, nothing and no one close enough to grab ahold of. Everything went dark. His last sight was Mr. Stark’s worried expression as he rushed forward to try to catch him.

“I think he’s coming around.”

“Back up a little.”

“You back up.”

“I am. You’re the one not giving him any room to breathe.”

“He can breathe just fine.”

“You’re hovering.”

“Oh shut up.”

Peter frowned at the bickering.

“Pete? Can you hear me?” He wasn’t imaging things. That was Mr. Stark’s voice.

His eyes flew open and the man was leaning over him.

“Mr. Stark?” He said his name like a prayer.

The man smirked. “In the flesh.”

“But… What? How?”

“First things first.” Dr. Strange interrupted, shoving a glass of orange juice in his hand. “Drink this.”

Peter sat up, Mr. Stark helping him with a hand on his back. He was solid. Real. Peter still couldn’t believe it. He drained the juice as he stared at Mr. Stark with wide eyes. 

“Good.” Dr. Strange said when he’d finished, taking the empty glass away and setting it on the nearby coffee table. “If that’s all, I’ll take my leave.” The man told Mr. Stark.

“Yes. Thank you.” Mr. Stark said appreciatively.

“Give him fluids. Feed him. He’ll be fine.” Dr. Strange said and a second later he disappeared through another gold portal.

Peter stared at the spot where he’d disappeared for a few seconds. None of this made any sense. This whole thing was way too weird.

Mr. Stark moved to sit next to him on the couch. “Sorry for the scare kid. I guess there’s no good way to let someone know you’re not dead.”

“How…” He shook his head, trying to center his thoughts. “How is this possible?”

“It’s a long story. But the short of it is the Wakandans have some crazy advanced medical technology and they worked together with Cho and the Guardian space guys somehow managed to bring me back.”

“But… It’s been eight months. You’ve been alive this whole time?” The first hint of emotion besides shock broke through, and it was anger.

“Technically, yes but—”

Peter stood, suddenly too upset to sit.

“Careful kid.” Mr. Stark warned, putting an arm out in case he got lightheaded again, but the overprotectiveness only added fuel to the fire. Mr. Stark could play the concerned act all he wanted, but where was he when Peter had needed him? When it actually counted? He’d been alive this entire time? While Peter had been struggling, mourning him. A sense of absolute betrayal overcame him.

“So what, we’ve been mourning you and you’ve been alive this entire time?” He voiced his thoughts. “Do you have any idea how hard it was for everyone? How hard it was for me with you gone? You left us all behind! You snapped the gauntlet without a second thought to what it’d be like for everyone you left behind!”

“That’s not true.” Mr. Stark interrupted.

“But it is! Because it always has to be you! Why? Why couldn’t it have been someone else for a change?” Peter didn’t realize he was crying until his voice broke. “I needed you and you weren’t there.

“I know. I’m sorry.” Mr. Stark said, standing and wrapping his arms around him. Peter thought about pushing away, but he needed the man’s comfort more than his own anger.

“I really screwed up.” He mumbled into Mr. Stark’s chest.

“It’s ok. We’re going to figure it out.” Mr. Stark brushed a hand down the back of his head.

“Everyone knows I’m Spiderman and Beck made me look like a murderer.”

“I know.” Of course Mr. Stark knew. He probably knew Peter had given up EDITH and everything else that had come after. The shame of it washed over him.

“I’m sorry.” He whispered.

“You don’t have anything to be sorry for.” Mr. Stark said. “You did the best you could with the information you had.”

He didn’t really believe it and just figured Mr. Stark was trying to be kind to him, but he didn’t argue.

“And I just want you know, even though I’ve been alive this whole time, I didn’t wake up until a month ago when they made a breakthrough with some technology Thor and his new friends found in space, and even then they weren’t sure I’d survive. I didn’t want anyone to know about me until I knew I’d make it. I thought it’d be easier that way if things went bad. Not even Pepper knew until a week ago.”

“Oh. I’m sorry for what I said then.” Peter said, pulling back to look his mentor in the eyes.

Mr. Stark let out an amused huff. “Water under the bridge Underoos. Believe me, what you said didn’t even hold a candle to Pepper’s rant.”

Peter smiled. He believed it.

“Sit down and I’ll bring you a sandwich.” Mr. Stark gestured back to the couch. “Strange said to feed you up remember?”

“I’m fine.” He said but sat anyway as the man walked out to the kitchen.

Mr. Stark returned a few minutes later with a glass of water and a plate with a sandwich, a bag of chips, and apple slices on it. He handed it to him and took a seat next to him on the couch.

“Thanks.” Peter said and took a huge bite out of the sandwich. He was starving. When he’d finished chewing he asked, “So what now?”

“Now you let us work on fixing this, and in the meantime, you sit tight and lay low here.” Mr. Stark said as if it were that simple.

His disbelief must’ve shone on his face because his mentor gripped him reassuringly at the back of his neck and added, “I’ve got this kid. It’s all going to be ok. Trust me.”

“Ok.” He said softly with a nod. That he could do.

**Author's Note:**

> And this is how the next Spiderman movie should start out. 😂
> 
> Come hit me up on [Tumblr!](https://starryknight09.tumblr.com/)


End file.
